


Mutually exclusive

by s0mmerspr0ssen



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dom/Sub, BDSM, Comeplay, Consent Issues, Face Slapping, Gags, M/M, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0mmerspr0ssen/pseuds/s0mmerspr0ssen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is the kind of dom that spoils their sub rotten. Jim is the kind of sub that craves pain and punishment. They make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutually exclusive

**Author's Note:**

> Consent issues in this fic merely stem from the set-up of verses like this. Enjoy!

Jim knows he’s not what Bones is used to.  
  
Bones is the kind of dom that spoils their sub rotten, the kind of dom that draws baths for them, showers them in kisses, tells them how lovely they are. He’s a caretaker through and through. Jocelyn had been a perfect match for him, from what Jim’s gathered. She’s a fan of lounging in bed on silk sheets, being petted and fondled, purring _sir_ in a way that sounds luxurious as she’s slowly brought to ecstasy.  
  
Jim is not like that. Jim is harsh edges and bite. He’s the kind of sub that craves pain and punishment, the kind that wants to be kicked repeatedly to the ground, then taunted about his weakness. Jim wants to kneel on rough carpet and choke on cock, get his face grinded harshly into pussy, be stuffed with toys and tied in ropes and orgasm with tears on his face.  
  
How Bones puts up with him, Jim honestly does not know. He indulges Jim almost constantly, even if degrading his sub leaves him cold. He gets no kick out of making Jim scream and although he’s got the dirty talk down perfectly, Jim knows he doesn’t get a hard-on when he calls Jim a slut, but afterwards, when he’s wiping the cum off his cheek with a soft towel and coos at Jim about how good he is, how handsome and obedient and pliant.  
  
The fact that he still does it is mindblowing.  
  
“Quit whimpering, I’m trying to study,” Bones snaps from his bed and Jim bites down harshly on the gag, trying to comply.  
  
He’s on his own bunk, on hands and knees. There’s a vibrator stuffed up his ass, currently set on a punishing rapid intervall. He’s been fitted with a ball gag and a cockring and although he could move, use his hand or wiggle around, he’s not allowed, so he doesn’t.  
  
They’ve been doing this for two hours. By now, Jim is covered in sweat and there’s spit running down his chin because of the gag. He’s trembling, uselessly jerking his hips like it would bring him some sort of release.  
  
It’s pretty much perfect, and if Jim weren’t so busy feeling humiliated and desperate for friction, he might have the time to be grateful that Bones is really, really good at setting these kinds of things up, in spite of his own preferences.  
  
He manages five minutes of silence, but then the vibrator’s intensity increases by yet another level and he’s screaming into the gag with tears threatening to spill over.  
  
Bones slaps his PADD onto his night table and gets up.  
  
“Is it really that hard to shut up?” he barks and now, Jim is not only desperate for release, but feels like shit because he’s disappointed Bones. Rationally, he knows this whole set-up is a no-win scenario -- Jim loves those where this is concerned -- but he still feels like he’s let down his dom, like he deserves to be punished for it.  
  
He turns wet eyes on Bones, who glares down at him.  
  
“Look,” he says. “I’m being very indulgent with you. I know you’re a slut, that you can’t go without my cock for even a few damn hours, so I thought I’d do you a favor and keep you occupied while I was doing work.”  
  
Jim whimpers into the gag and Bones glares harder. “Instead, you’re being a pathetic excuse for a sub, demanding attention like it’s your fucking right.”  
  
Before Jim knows it, Bones’ hand has come down harshly on his ass. He’s spanked roughly, six or seven times. Then, Bones grabs his hair and pulls his head up in an awkward ankle, just painful enough to make the tears spill over.  
  
“And now you’re crying,” Bones says, sounding disgusted. “You’re hopeless. Don’t think I’ll take pity on you.”  
  
He lets go of Jim’s hair and takes a step away from the bunk. He rubs a hand over his face, like he’s completely exasperated.  
  
“I don’t think I can take this today,” he says with an annoyed sort of sigh. “Maybe I should just move you to the hallway. Put a sign around you, _free fucks_. That’d certainly keep you occupied.”  
  
Surely, Bones can’t be this disappointed, lend him to random strangers in the dorm. He doesn’t think Jim is that much of a whore, right? Jim’s honestly crying now and his nose is clogging up. In a few moments, he won’t be able to breathe properly, what with the gag stuffed deeply into his mouth.  
  
“Oh, for God’s sake.” Clearly, Bones has caught on to Jim’s predicament. With harsh movements, he removes the gag and promptly slaps Jim in the face. Jim pants and moans at him and earns himself several more slaps until he gets his mouth to shut and the noises to stop. “Finally.”  
  
Bones throws the gag into a corner of their dorm like it’s personally offended him. Then, he grabs Jim’s hair again, forcing him to look up. “If I let you suck my cock, will you shut the fuck up for another hour so I can review my damn notes in peace?”  
  
Jim’s vision is so blurry, he can’t even tell if Bones is aroused, if there’s a bulge in his crotch.  
  
“I’ll try, sir,” he says, but it sounds so clogged, he doesn’t know if Bones even understands him. It doesn’t help that the vibrator is still humming away inside of Jim, keeping him on edge every single moment.  
  
“You’ll _try_ ,” Bones mocks him. “Jesus fuck, you’re pathetic.”  
  
The next thing he knows, Jim has Bones’ hard cock stuffed down his throat. Yes, definitely aroused, though Jim doesn’t have the brainpower to wonder how he’s managed with Jim looking like this, exactly unlike Bones prefers.  
  
Jim chokes through the entire process and when Bones comes, he manages to let half the cum dribble onto the sheets.  
  
“I can’t believe you,” Bones groans and slaps Jim in the face with his softening cock. “This is how you thank me? Spilling my cum all over the place instead of swallowing it like a good little slut?”  
  
Jim’s back to crying in earnest and Bones simply quits. He puts his cock away, then removes the vibrator and the cockring and pushes at Jim until he curls onto the side, crying and still hard and lube sticking to his abused hole.  
  
“Pathetic. Really, you’re the worst sub I’ve had the misfortune to fuck.”  
  
Jim believes it. He’s horrible, and he can’t please his dom, and he deserves to be put into the hallway after all. Just kneel there and have other doms take him as they please, have actual useful and worthy subs laugh at him, have switches be stuck between pitying him and wanting a go themselves. Have outworlders be disgusted at his Human weakness.  
  
“Come on, jerk yourself off, you worthless piece of shit,” Bones orders like it’s a chore and Jim strokes himself with shaking hands.  
  
He comes on the sheets and Bones grabs his hair again, maneuvers him around until he can grind Jim’s face into it. “Stay like this,” he hisses. “And for Christ’s sake, _shut the fuck up_.”  
  
Jim stays quiet. He’s still crying, but his face is sticky with his own cum and he smells like sweat and sex and it’s so degrading, there’s nothing else to do but to close his eyes and take it. If Bones wants him like this, he’ll stay here for the rest of the night.  
  
He doesn’t know how much longer Bones studies. He startles when warm hands cup his face and move him to a sitting position, curl around his arms, lead him to the bathroom. He’s washed and pampered and when he can think again, they’re curled up in Bones’ bed.  
  
Jim can feel Bones’ renewed hardness against his sore ass, but doesn’t comment on it. Bones loves this part, gets off on taking care of him, but Jim’s always so exhausted, he hardly ever gets to live out his own fantasies. There’s very few days where Bones fucks him slowly and tenderly while stroking Jim’s face.  
  
“Sorry,” Jim says, because he still feels like a bad sub, but also because Bones puts up with him and his urges and gets so little out of it. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“I don’t know how often I have to tell you that this is the part where you’re quiet and let me hug you close,” Bones mumbles in return and runs soft fingers through Jim’s hair.  
  
Another _sorry_ dies on Jim’s lips just in time. They cuddle what feels like forever. A part of Jim craves this, but another will always tell him that it’s not deserved, that he should curl up on the floor or by Bones’ feet and be happy with that.  
  
It’s hilarious how incompatible they are. And by hilarious, Jim means scary as fuck.  
  
“We don’t fit,” he sometimes says when they’re alone and slightly drunk, heart racing with the revelation. “This can’t work. We’ll break up.”  
  
And Bones will take a sip of bourbon and say: “No, we won’t.”  
  
It always sounds like an order, self-assured and true. Jim can work with that. At least, for a little while.  
  
For now, he closes his eyes and snuggles into Bones, because the dom likes that. Bones hums with pleasure and Jim smiles, going limp as he falls asleep.  
  
For now, at least, they’re fine.


End file.
